Talk:List of Starships in Imperial Navy
Coded vs Non-coded Is there some special text font or designation we could put to denote coded ships from non-coded/Background vessels. Even if they are coded and destroyed/scrapped like the Conqueror or Canis, we should have some sort of special designation for them? --ImperialFH 04:53, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :-Part of the luster of this place is that we're telling a story. The distinguishing factor between coded and non-coded objects is the presence of the infobox on the article(s) itself/themselves. For the most part, non-coded objects do not get infoboxes. Coded objects get infoboxes, and therein we include the information such as current status, sim status, berthed units (flight and ground) that have ever been on it, and any characters that have ever served on the vessel at any time (the Notaries section is for that purpose. It's not a current listing... it's a cumulative listing.) If you wanted to embolden the names of coded objects on the Lists, then I suppose you could, but I don't see the real reason to. We're (well, I am for sure) trying to break people of the habit of constantly using one planet or one ship for everything, and that there's more to MUSH-life, and the story, than the coded objects. : In fact, we at Caspia are going to start treating our smaller ships (Frigates, Sloops, etc.) as "mannequins", and change the name on the side of it to suit the mission (TP/RP event). That's why we have that exhaustive list of all the names in that class — so we have a pool of names to use for rotating the name of the ship. Our navy has sixteen (arbitrary number) frigates, and we send CMS Cookie to Nak Shimor with Captain Bobo. The next week, we switch the name to CMS Frankfurter and send it to Nar Shaddaa with Captain Lulu. So where's the Cookie, in terms of the story? Still at Nak Shimor. Where's Frankfurter? Nar Shaddaa. How many ships do we have out? 2 (of 16)... how many code objects do we have? ... ... :) ... my point exactly. :) -- Hawke / Rtufo 14:18, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :- Thats all well and good, to me it is just as PCs are meant to stand out from the background, ships that have been coded and brought to life on the MUSH are meant to be standouts from the masses of ships that are never used for more than a single plot, and while yes the info boxes do show what is coded and non-coded (in most cases), I don't see where it would break the suspension of disbelief or alter perceptions onto how ships are used to have some sort of notation, even if it is just for Imperial Navy ships. As for the CDF switching names, what is the point of it? Do PCs take on the roles of NPCs to carry out the missions, would say Kizuka rename himself to Admiral Chuck if you renamed the Typhoon to the Tempest for a TP? All the pilots switch to NPC names as well? What advantage does that have over just sending the Typhoon and letting the PCs gain the experience and character development? I mean I can see some of the thematic reasons for doing it, the Typhoon can't be everywhere at onec and it allows you to run multiple plots at the same time without having to drain your accounts for hulks that are rarely ever used? --ImperialFH 16:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC)